A Hidden Meaning
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It is only when it is pointed out to Harry by a clueless Ron that Harry realises the hidden meaning of Severus' Christmas gift and with only seconds to go before new year there is only one place he wants to be. With Severus.


_**I don't own Harry Potter sadly, It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

 _ **Summary: It is only when it is pointed out to Harry by a clueless Ron that Harry realises the hidden meaning of Severus' Christmas gift and with only seconds to go before new year there is only one place he wants to be. With Severus.**_

 _ **A little snarry to start the new year. Light malexmale**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his armchair by the fire, a tumbler in his hand that held two fingers of whiskey. He looked up at the clock, the clock he had had made, the clock that was kept hidden from Harry Potter whenever the young man was in his quarters, inspired by the Weasley clock he had another one made that had Harry on one of the hands so he could keep an eye on the young Gryffindor even now he had finished school.

Harry had gone back after the war had ended and finished his last school year, Severus had stepped down and went back to being a potions Professor and Harry wanting to still help people but no longer fight decided to become a healer and needing to know all about potions Harry had become Severus' second shadow all year. Harry had asked to stay on with Poppy but the mediwitch that proud of Harry had told him all that she could teach him is what he already knew and set it up for him to be with someone high in St Mungo's. Harry had started there when he left and he still came back to Hogwarts once a week to talk to Poppy on how he was doing, say hello to Minerva before heading down to have a weekly drink and chat with Severus.

The potion master saw the hand on the clock with Harry's face on it and gave a little smile when it was pointed at 'The Burrow' he let his mind go back to Christmas day, he had just gone back to his rooms after finishing his Christmas meal up in the great hall and was surprised to find Harry standing there. A box in his hand. Harry had given Severus the marauders map, he showed him how to use it and what to do, smiling when he told Harry he would treasure it and was very grateful. In return he had given Harry a chain to put around his neck, a chain that was gifted to him twenty years ago by Lily, it had a pendant on the end of it and that pendant contained not only Lily's magic that helped protect Severus but now also contained Severus' magic that protected Harry from anything contagious with now working at St Mungos. Harry only thinking it was from Severus and just thinking he picked a Lily to be a pendant as to remind him of his mother hugged the older man, not letting go for a few minutes.

Severus undid the top few buttons of his robe and fingered the chain that now sat around his neck, the pendant a bolt of lightening, Harry had gone back to see him the next day and told him to always wear it and to never take it off, especially when making potions or creating new ones, running his finger over the lightening bolt he could feel the magic within.

* * *

Harry was handed a drink by Arthur and smiled in thanks. "No Severus? You did invite him didn't you?"

"Yeah. Soon as you told me I could invite him I went straight round to see him."

"Have you not told him how you feel about him? He might have said yes had you told him."

"I can't Arthur, I don't even know if he likes the male sex, I know he loved my mother."

"He loved your mother Harry just like you love Hermione."

"But I love her like a sister."

"Exactly. He does prefer the male sex Harry."

"Really?"

"Told me so himself when he told me to tell Molly to stop trying to fix him up with women after the war."

Harry laughed. "Let me guess, she has been throwing men at him when she realised he liked men just like she has been with me?"

"Yes Harry, I would actually only give it a matter of time before she sets you both up on a date together."

Harry laughed just as Molly started to head on over.

"I will keep her talking, go and have some fun and talk to the others." Arthur whispered.

Harry left with a quiet thank you and headed over to where Hermione and Ron sat with Fred, George, Bill and Remus. "Hey, Arthur sent me over here before your mum tries to pair me off with someone." he said as he sat down, getting a few laughs.

Hermione leaned forward when the chain around Harry's neck caught her eye. "Harry what is that?"

Harry held on to his chain. "It is what Severus gave me for Christmas. The pendant is a Lily, Severus told me he has added some spells to it to protect me should I be dealing with anything contagious."

Bill leaned forward, "may I take a look?"

Harry pulled the chain out from under his top for all to see but kept it on while Bill waved his wand. "Severus said he added, meaning he added to spells that were already there. This isn't a new chain Harry, this is old, and there isn't just Severus' magic in there, there are protective spells in there also, spells that dulls pain should you be hit with a nasty curse or spell, I see Severus' magic but someone elses."

"Whose?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I don't know this signiture, it feels similar to yours, but not yours if you know what I mean."

Remus moving forward started to wave his wand in front of Harry and stopped only seconds later. "Lily." he whispered.

"My mum? Her magic, her own magic is in this pendant?"

"Yes Harry, Lily used to say she was worried about Severus and when she didn't seem to worry so much any more I asked her about it and she said there is no need for her to worry as much as she has figured something out. I always thought she meant she asked Albus for help in protecting him but she must have meant this."

"You mean for Christmas Severus gave me something that he held most dear to him? Something that was my mum's, probably one of the only things left of hers? And he gave it to me?"

"I don't get it." Ron frowned, "I would only do that to someone I loved, why is he doing it to Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione who smiled. "Shall I send on your apologies?"

"Less than a minute to go everyone!" Called Arthur.

Harry stood up. "Yes please." he said as he grabbed the floo powder and made his way over to the fireplace. "Severus Snape's quarters Hogwarts!" he said before stepping through the flames.

Severus looked up when his fire went and Harry stepped through.

Harry stumbled a little and seeing Severus sat in the armchair he walked right over to the Slytherin and straddled his legs. "Harry wha-"

Harry placed his finger on Severus' lips and smiled when he heard the clock chime. "Happy new year Severus."

Severus kissed the finger on his lips. "Happy new year Harry." he said before his lips were passionately claimed by the younger man who started to moan as he wrapped his arms around the older mans neck.

Harry pulled back for much needed air and looked over his shoulder at the clock he had never seen before and smiled when his hand indicated that he was 'home'. He looked back at Severus. "Home am I?"

"If you want to be."

"Yeah, I want to be." Harry smiled before claiming Severus' lips once more.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
